Tanabe Nanami
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2009-2014 ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2009-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2014) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 9th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, Team Okai }} Tanabe Nanami (田辺奈菜美; Real Name 田邉奈菜美) is a former member of Hello! Project as a former Hello Pro Kenshuusei and former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She joined Hello Pro Egg after winning the Shugo Chara! Amulet Diamond Audition. She performed live action segments with the other members of Shugo Chara Egg! on Shugo Chara! Party. Biography Early Life Tanabe Nanami was born on November 10, 1999 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2009-2011 In 2009, Tanabe participated in the Shugo Chara Egg! Amulet Diamond Audition and was publicly announced as the new Amulet Diamond for the group Shugo Chara Egg! on December 11."しゅごキャラエッグ!" (in Japanese). Sugo Chara Egg Official Website. 2009 (Archived: 2009-12-17). On the following day, December 12, she was introduced as the newest addition during Shugo Chara Party!. On December 15, Tanabe participated in her first live event at Yokohama BLITZ. "Mizuiro Monday Tanabe Nanami (Hello Pro Kenshuusei)" (水色Monday 田辺奈菜美（ハロプロ研修生）). UTB 2012-12 Issue, page 95. Wani Books. Release Date: 2012-10. In October 2009, Tanabe joined Hello Pro Egg as the sole 9th generaion member, but was not formally introduced as a new member until February 2010. On February 13, 2010, Tanabe particited in her first Hello Pro Egg Event, Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station 06. On April 2010, Tanabe became a regular for the Fuji TV variety show We Can☆ as a member of We Can☆Girls. 2012 In summer 2012, Tanabe auditioned the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but was not chosen to enter the group. From September 23 to November 10, Tanabe and 4 other Hello Pro Kenshuusei members participated in S/mileage's Fall 2012 live tour as the "Challange Act.""スマイレージ ライブツアー2012秋 ～ちょいカワ番長～　チャレンジアクト：小田さくらに関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). S/mileage Official Website. 2012-09-14 (Archived: 2012-10-10)."『スマイレージ ライブツアー2012秋 〜ちょいカワ番長〜』ちょいカワニュース！！！「その四」追加！！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2012-09-14 (Archived: 2012-09-29). On September 20, it was announced that Hello Pro Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, "Kanojo ni Naritai!!!," on October 27 during the same tour."スマイレージ ライブツアー2012秋 〜ちょいカワ番長〜【ちょいカワニュース その五！】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2012-09-20. In the single, Tanabe is one of the lead vocalists. 2013 On January 27, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki participated as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at Senri SELCY Square in Osaka to promote the single "Help me!!." The selected trainees sang "Kanojo ni Naritai!!!" and were back-dancers for "LOVE Machine." On February 23, Tanabe participated as a back-dancer for Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 5, Tanabe, Kaneko Rie and Taguchi Natsumi participated in a fanclub event for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. From April 4, to April 9th, Nanami participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai. On May 5, Tanabe participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, where every trainee (excluding Juice=Juice members) were tested in both dance and singing, and the audience will vote for their favorite performance. Tanabe was #9 and performed "Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~" by ℃-ute. At the end of the event, it was revealed that Tanabe won public vote. On June 13, Tanabe participated in a release event for "Ten Made Nobore!" at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Tanabe participated in the musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan along with Yasuda Kei, Ogawa Makoto and 7 other trainees. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single "Karen na Gasshoudan" was released to promote the musical. From June 5 to June 15, Tanabe participated in the musical LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- along with selected Morning Musume '14 members, S/mileage, and fellow trainees Kaga Kaede and Sasaki Rikako. She played the role of "Jasmine", one of the followers of Princess Marguerite (played by Sato Masaki). On November 4, it was revealed that Tanabe had completed her training as Hello Pro Kenshuusei, leaving Hello! Project."ハロプロ研修生 発表会 2014～11月・12月の生タマゴShow!～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11.Tommy V.D. "Tanabe Nanami and Yoshihashi Kurumi are no longer Trainees." Hello! News Service. 2014-11-04. Fukumura Mizuki reported receiving a letter from Tanabe which said "thank you" and "I'm sorry". Personal Life Family= She has an older brother and sister. |-|Education= When Tanabe joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a fourth year elementary school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her third year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Tanabe Nanami has acquired: *'Miyamoto Karin:' Tanabe gets along best with Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin since Hello Pro Egg. Other *'Nanarin' (ななりん): Her and Miyamoto Karin's pairing name is "Nanarin". |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tanabe Nanami: *'Tanapyon' (たなぴょん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Egg. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) *'Stage Name:' Tanabe Nanami (田辺奈菜美) (different kanji) *'Nicknames:' Tanapyon (たなぴょん), Nanami (ナナミ), Nanamin (ななみん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 162cmBOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. *'Official Kaomoji:' ノﾘo‘ο’) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-11-04: Left *'Hello! Project groups:' **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2009–2014) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Flipping omlettes, Amazing inner thigh *'Hobbies:' Read mobile novel *'Motto:' "Nakitai toki wa warau" (泣きたい時は笑う; Laugh when you want to cry) *'Favorite Food:' Sushi, Takuan, Cucumbers, Ham *'Favorite Color:' Pink, Light Blue, White, Black *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball *'Favorite Subject:' Home Economics *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~" *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) *Ten Made Nobore! *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Last) Shugo Chara Egg! *Going On! (as Shugo Chara Egg!) Works Magazines *2012.11.23 UTB+ *2013.11.20 Photo Technic Digital (with Sasaki Rikako) *2013.12.21 CD Journal (with Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki) *2014.02.19 Yanyan (with Hamaura Ayano and Sasaki Rikako) *2014.02.22 UTB (with Haga Akane & Funaki Musubu) *2014.02.26 Idol Saizensen 2014 (with Hamaura Ayano and Sasaki Rikako) *2014.04.23 UTB (with Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.04.30 Cool-up Girls (with Taguchi Natsumi, Sasaki Rikako, Makino Maria) *2014.05.20 CD Journal (with Yoshihashi Kurumi, Sasaki Rikako, Inaba Manaka) *2014.07.10 JUNON (with Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako, Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru, Funaki Musubu) *2014.07.23 UTB+ (Vol. 21) (with Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.11.22 Cool-up Girls (Vol. 4) (with Hamaura Ayano) TV Programs *2009-2010 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Dia) *2010-2011 We Can☆ (part of the "WeCan☆Girls") *2013-2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Daiba Aki) Commercials *2010 PIZZA-LA Theater *2010 San Okuen Shoujo ~Karei Naru Nanain~ (『三億円少女』～華麗なる七人～) *2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) Internet *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *She wants to be an idol that is loved by everyone. * She believed she wouldn't lose to any other member in height. * Her dream was to debut in Hello! Project and perform in large venues for a lot of fans. * She didn't know anything about Hello! Project when she joined Hello Pro Egg. * She had said that when she first became an idol, she couldn't do anything at all: singing, dancing, talking, acting or expressing. * She was ranked best singer and 3rd most reliable in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. * Tanabe said on We Can☆ that she wants two hamsters (a big one and a small one) as her pets. *On a rainy day, she would write, read novels and sing "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. *In Team Okai, she covered Sato Masaki. *She wants to try to sing "100 Kai no KISS" by Matsuura Aya. *Her rivals within Hello Pro Kenshuusei were Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi. She says they can all sing and dance pretty well and it would be bad for her to lose to them since they joined after her. *When she was asked how she felt about the trainees who got to debut into Juice=Juice, she said that while she wanted to congratulate them, she was bothered as to why they got to debut before she did and wondered what they had that she didn't. *According to an interview in JUNON Magazine released in July 2014, Tanabe hoped on getting either a yellow or orange member color. *During her Winter 2015 documentary video uploaded on the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, Tsunku commented about her current status: **''"You're going to become even better at singing, I bet."'' **''"You need to practice finite muscle movements to be able to bring out the sharpness in your rhythm, in particular."'' **''"The "suddenly bothered for some reason expression" that you do is wasteful."'' **''"Also, you slouch over, which is very wasteful."'' See Also *Tanabe Nanami Gallery *Tanabe Nanami Concerts & Event Appearances References Honorary Titles Tanabe Family Tree External Links *Official Profile (Archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, French *Tour Blogs: **Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged) **Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:Tanabe Nanami Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1999 Births Category:2009 Additions Category:Blood type A Category:November Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Scorpio Category:2014 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers